Incendia
by jazzybizzle
Summary: There was always something between Zuko and Katara. Something that ran deeper. Burning just beneath the surface.


**Hey, wassap? This is my first time ever writing a Zutara multi-chappie, so I'm nervous and excited! I've been thinking about this for a long time and finally decided to take a shot.**

**This story will be post-series AU, so events in _The Promise_, _The Search_, and _The Rift_ won't be touched upon, and the characters are a few years older. (Although I did like The Search a lot, so that's still debatable.) The main ship is Zutara, but there will be side-ships in the Gaang's inner circle as well :)**

**Read, review, whatever ;3**

* * *

><p>"Katara, come on!" Sokka tugged his sister along eagerly.<p>

"Sokka, what's the hurry? Aren't we supposed to be at the-?"

By then, Sokka had succeeded in pulling his kin inside of _The Jasmine Dragon_ just as there was a loud chorus of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATARA!"

Katara gasped and her entire face lit up, taking in the beautiful sight before her. Beaming back at her were none other than her closest friends and family, and a feeling of nostalgia washed through her entire being and nearly brought her to tears. Her eyes first settled on Aang, who had grown so much since she had last seen him. How much had he grown? A foot? Regardless, he looked handsome in his golden robes, having grown into his still-developing body, and still had that same sunny smile he always wore just for her.

Her gaze moved further down the line. Standing next to Aang was Toph, who was now officially _shorter than Aang_. Had she always been this tiny? Katara stifled a giggle. She knew the true potential of the girl she called her best friend. And the blind bandit was beautiful in her dress; it was long and elegant, flaring out at the hips, her hair pulled up in a relaxed bun on top of her head. No doubt she had on any shoes.

Suki was right next to Toph. She hadn't changed a bit. There was sign of age around her eyes, her auburn hair now touching her shoulder blades. She too wore colors of the Earth Kingdom, matching the same color scheme as her Kyoshi Warrior outfit. The beauty and happiness that was radiating off of the older girl was almost enough for the master waterbender to envy her.

The first unexpected presence that surprised her was Ty Lee, who stood next to Suki. She's heard about the former acrobat joining the Warriors with Suki and being the second in command, but she never imagined her former enemy to actually _be_ there. But to no surprise, Ty Lee was clad in the same color scheme as Suki but with traces of pink instead of yellow. Her hair, usually up in its braid, was down this time, spilling down her back in long chocolate waves. She was very pretty, Katara noted.

And lastly, her eyes fell on Iroh, who's kind smile always made her feel at ease, and Zuko.

_Zuko. _When was the last time she's seen him smile? The look on his face when their eyes met made her stomach do backflips. He actually looked...almost..._awed_. She's seen that look on plenty of faces, but to see it coming from her firebending friend made her heart race all of a sudden. It was so alien. So _unnatural_. But it never fit better on his face. Zuko deserved to be happy after all that he's been through. And Spirits did he look amazing. Even clad in the simplest of his royal robes, he still had a tray of tea in his hands, just like the last time she was there.

But Katara noticed there was one presence missing, and she should have been standing right next to Zuko. Before she could elaborate on the thought even further, both Zuko and Aang left the row of loved ones, and she barely had time to react as they swooped in from either side of her - yes, Aang had to lean _down_ - genuinely pecking each cheek, leaving her flushed as they pulled away.

"Happy birthday, Katara!" Aang scooped her up in his arms in enthusiasm, twirling her around. The tone in his voice had deepened as well, much to Katara's amusement and delight.

Katara squealed, "Aang, put me down!"

Laughing lightheartedly, he set her down on her feet, and she missed the look Aang gave Zuko as she turned around. She began to greet the others when another pair of warm arms wrapped around her for a brief embrace. "Happy birthday," Zuko said in her ear before he released her, barely giving her time to enjoy the fact that he had openly _hugged_ her. Did birthdays bring out a new Zuko? Katara had no idea. But if today was one of those rare times when she'd see him smile and maybe _laugh_, she was going to make it last.

Ty Lee's arms were thrown around her next, overwhelming Katara, and Suki shot her an apologetic look over Ty Lee's shoulder. When Suki came in for her hug, she said, "Sorry. She's a bit...excited," in the Water Tribe native's ear as she squeezed her.

"Didn't notice," Katara said back with a fond roll of her eyes, letting go of her friend.

And then she found herself in front of Toph. Still small, still tough as nails, and still can best her at any match if she wanted.

"_Toph_..." Katara started in a sappy, loving tone. Toph was the first real female companion she had made during her travels with her friends during the War. She couldn't get to know Yue before her demise, so the blind earthbender was up there in first place, Suki coming in a close second. Toph had grown up right before her eyes in a short span of two years.

"Hold it!" Toph put a hand up and Katara stopped mid-stretch. The shorter girl sighed heavily, "...Well, since it's your _birthday_-" she held her small, toned arms out in Katara's direction, and the former started to beam. "-_alriiight_, bring it in."

Katara wrapped her arms around her best friend tight and closed her eyes. It was expected that she felt Toph awkwardly pat her back, but what pleasantly surprised her was that smaller arms gradually wrapped around her in return.

"Happy birthday, Sugar Queen."

"Thanks, Toph." Katara squeezed her. "I missed you."

"Aw, don't make it _corny_, Katara." Toph made an attempt to roll her eyes and probably failed. "I...I missed you too," she mumbled. "There. I said it. Happy?"

"Very." Katara pulled back to look at her, smiling wide. "Look at you! You've gotten so beautiful! Not that you weren't _before_, but..."

"Well _I_ think you look _perfect ! _"

"Why thank you, I-" Katara squinted. "Hey!"

Toph cackled.

* * *

><p>"Zuko," Iroh noted thoughtfully, "You've been quiet."<p>

"Hm?" Zuko looked up, his eyes following his uncle's movements as the elder man set a cup of tea down in front of him. The steam rising from the mug was pleasing to the Fire Lord's senses and his shoulder's relaxed, taking the hot mug carefully in his hands, cupping his fingers around the center. After being in the Fire Nation so long, he almost forgot what it was like to drink _real tea_. He could only drink his uncle's and feel completely at ease. "Thanks, Uncle." He raised the hot beverage to his lips and blew before parting his lips to drink.

And then he paused. " - I've been quiet?" he echoed.

Iroh chuckled, his eyes now holding a familiar twinkle; this was exactly what Zuko feared. He braced himself for what was to come out of Iroh's mouth next, "Ever since Miss Katara's arrival, your attention has been elsewhere, nephew."

Zuko shifted awkwardly, not meeting his eyes now. "I don't know what you're talking about." _Uncle, please drop this_.

"Why don't you go socialize with your friends?" Iroh suggested. "It's been a long time since you've seen them, I'm sure."

"What are you hinting at, Uncle? Aang, being the Avatar, I see him often at meetings. Sometimes Sokka is there, too. Suki and Ty Lee are always at the palace. Hell, I can't even get Ty Lee to stop talking to me." Zuko rolled his eyes. As much of an annoyance she could be, Ty Lee was like a little sister to him. _An overly bubbly, happy go-lucky all the time_ sister. "Toph still expects me to take her on a 'life-changing field trip', but I just haven't had the time." He lifted the rim of his cup to his mouth for another tentative, measured sip.

He knew he had left someone out.

"And Miss Katara?" _Was Iroh smug?_

"We...write from time to time." Zuko eyed his uncle suspiciously, golden orbs narrowing from the rim.

"Hm," Iroh hummed, feigning innocence. But he knew. And Zuko knew. "It's good that you two are keeping touch."

"M_hm_," Zuko grunted skeptically.

Iroh's smile was a bit too sly for Zuko's liking, and Zuko made the mistake of averting his gaze to anywhere but his uncle.

And that's when he heard Katara's laughter. It was a pleasant sound, one that made his ear perk up and his eyebrow raise, interest peaked. The source of the lighthearted sound came from the center of the restaurant, where Katara sat, surrounded by her friends. Sokka and Toph snickered, Toph slapping the table when no sound came out of her mouth and making the earth rumble. Aang sat nearest Katara, cheek in his palm and face pink from his own hysterics, gazing up cheekily at Katara's giggling face. Katara was perched on the table, one leg thrown casually across the other, her head tipped back as she laughed; chest heaving and blood rushing in her cheeks, Katara clutched her heart as she looked back down at her brother - who must have been the original source of everyone's laughter - her thick, wavy hair falling in her face. A slender hand brushed the freed tendrils behind one ear before it fell on Aang's shoulder and gripped for balance.

Zuko's heart began to pound, and a weird feeling began to churn in his chest. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, he just _couldn't stop staring_. The way she looked when she laughed, the way her face could put the sun's rays to shame, the way the sound of her voice alone made him _nervous _and _excited_ at the same time - he didn't know _what_ was wrong with him.

He felt his own lips beginning to curve upwards into a lopsided smile before he could stop himself. Why_ wasn't_ he over there? He was Katara's friend too, right? Weren't they all friends? Surely, if he walked over and sat with them, they wouldn't mind? _She_ wouldn't mind?

Why was he fretting over her _opinion_?

...Why did he _care_ so much?

"Zuko!"

Just like that, the spell was broken, and Zuko was pulled out of his trance just as Ty Lee cartwheeled over to him.

_"What?"_ Zuko's jaw clenched, gritting his teeth.

The former acrobat's bottom lip jutted out in a little pout, putting her hands on her curvy hips. "Why are you over here by yourself? You should be over_ there ! _"

"I don't think what I do is any of your concern, Ty Lee." Zuko reached for his cup, only to realize it was missing. His head snapped up just as Iroh disappeared in the back room, and the young Fire Lord sent daggers in his uncle's direction.

Ty Lee was quiet for a beat, and then she slid closer to him, eyebrows lowering suggestively. "You wouldn't wanna disappoint _the birthday girl,_ would you, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko snapped.

But then he caught on to what she was saying.

"...And what do you mean by _that?_" He glowered up at her.

A different voice, however, interrupted their conversation.

The very one that made his stomach do somersaults and backflips.

"Zuko?"

Zuko lifted his gaze to meet hers, amber orbs burning into her azure pools. "_Katara_."


End file.
